


All I Want For Christmas Is A Flying Robot Lion

by Lunarium



Series: After You Found Me [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Miracles, Family Dynamics, Giant Robots, Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Rescue, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Tensions rise in the Shirogane household as Shiro and his father go head to head. But their mechs don’t feel the same tension. Oh, no. The Atlasloveslions, and that may be just what saves Shiro in the end.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: After You Found Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579168
Kudos: 14





	All I Want For Christmas Is A Flying Robot Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sheith Christmas Week, prompt "Christmas miracle". Shiro and his dad sometimes clash, sometimes are a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Can't wait to write more with this dynamic in the future. XD 
> 
> This story is set two years after "[And To All A Good Fright!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946582)"

“Shiro, can you hear me?” 

Keith frowned at the dashboard. The Black Lion was a mere speck in his view, but he wasn’t about to let Shiro out of his sight, especially not after what happened on the Atlas. 

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice came low and soft on the radio. “Did you come out here to find me?”

“Wasn’t about to leave you alone.”

“Should have anticipated that. Thanks, buddy.”

Keith would smile had his heart not burned with concern for Shiro…and anger at the Admiral of the Atlas. “Are you doing okay?” 

“I’ll be fine. Just have to get used to the fact that not even distance made the heart fonder between my father and myself.” His laugh came hollow on the radio. 

“Hey, that isn’t true!” Keith said. “He just—” 

“Has a weird way of showing it?” Shiro finished for him and laughed again. “Yeah, that’s one way of looking at it.” 

“I would have punched him, Shiro.” 

“Don’t. We need Earth’s Alliance in this war, and he’s piloting a massive mech. The Atlas is the closest thing to the Castle of Lions we have. 

“How are the kids doing? You…didn’t bring them with you, did you?” 

“Kosmo’s here. And…um…” Keith chewed on his lower lip before deciding on telling the truth. “Akira barfed all over your dad when he went to pick her up—”

“Oh no! It didn’t get into his bionic parts, I hope?” 

“Don’t think so. He still seemed able to walk. I really doubt she meant it—she’s only a year old!—then Sven upheaved the entire gravy bowl on him. Ryou’s watching over them.”

“Wow.” 

“Sven was ready to stab your dad with his plastic fork.” 

“That’s my boy.” 

Keith laughed lightly. “Shiro, I’m sorry. It got really bad after you stormed out!” He leaned back and sighed heavily. “I tried to get everything under control, but I was so upset myself—he should have never said those words to you—but then the kids started acting up, and then you were gone, and I got sick with worry. Hunk and Allura and the others calmed me down and offered to look after Sven and Akira. I couldn’t leave you out here.” 

Shiro chuckled. “It’s okay, Keith. I’m glad you’re here. It gives me peace and comfort. The thing with my dad will blow over. It always does.” 

Keith frowned. Had his own father been alive, Shiro would have someone older he can speak with, someone who wouldn’t disrespect him the way his father had back there (and in front of the entire Atlas crew!) Hell, he’d be better off with Krolia around, but she was currently away on a Blade mission. 

“Besides, it’s beautiful out here,” Shiro continued. “I could almost imagine we’re flying through snowfall. It’s romantic. My only regret is I’m not experiencing this with you right beside me.” 

Keith’s face stretched into a small smile, but it was immediately distinguished when he heard the tiny gasp over the radio. 

“Shiro?” 

Static followed. His heart gave a lurch and Keith called out again. “Shiro? Is everything okay?” 

“Keith!” Shiro’s voice was small and tight. “Go back to the Atlas.” 

“Why? Shiro! Are you in danger?!” 

“I—I don't know what's going on,” Shiro grunted. “My Lion’s not responding, like something incredibly strong is pulling us towards it—Keith! I think I’m being sucked into a black hole!”

“SHIRO! Hang on, I’ll—” 

“No, Keith! Go back to the kids!”

“I WON’T LEAVE YOU!”

⁂ 

Admiral Hayato Shirogane fastened the last button on his coat before addressing his wife.

“Any sign of him?” 

“No,” General Takara Shirogane said flatly. “Like the days when he’d run off to your father’s house.” 

Hayato sighed. “He’ll come back. Prepare all units for Galra attack.” 

“You haven’t finished your meal.” 

“Lost my appetite.” 

He made his way to the Atlas bridge, noticing how the crew about instantly were on edge the moment he stepped into his station. Undoubtedly rumor had spread fast of what went on at the disastrous dinner party. 

“Full speed ahead,” he ordered the Atlas. “Scan for any Galra activity. I want none of my crew harmed should there be any— _what are you doing?!_ ” 

The entire ship lurched into hyperdrive, going at such speed Hayato had to grab onto his station.

“ASAKURA! IVERSON!” 

“We’ve lost control of the Atlas, Admiral!” General Iverson reported. 

“The ship’s not responding to us, Admiral!” Lieutenant Asakura said. 

“Holt, Nambu, what’s going on?” Hayato roared into the radio down at the engineering facility. 

“We’re not sure!” Dr. Holt responded. “The Atlas isn’t malfunctioning! She’s perfectly fine!” 

“It’s like the ship’s moving on her own accord!” Dr. Nambu added, panicked. “The ship’s transforming?! Why’s the Atlas transforming?!” 

In the background Hayato could hear that damn Slav going on about probabilities of doom. Growling, he pounded his cybernetic hand into the designated slot of the podium. “Atlas! I order you to stop immediately! I haven’t given you the order!” 

_“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Admiral,”_ came the cool voice, reverberating in his mind, sounding suspiciously like Takara’s voice, if a bit more robotic. 

Hayato’s heart pounded. He could imagine everyone onboard hurriedly getting out of the way as the Atlas shifted into her mech form. “What do you mean?” 

The answer came a moment later as the sight veered into view: the Red Lion grabbing hold of the Black Lion’s tail in its jaw, desperate to keep it back as a powerful black hole drew both in. 

Several Atlas crew members screamed. 

“Takashi!” Hayato gasped and posed rather dramatically. “So is that why you’ve brought me here? You’ve sensed my son was in danger? How wondrous is this ship that she can sense my boy’s in trouble ever while he’s so far from—” 

_“Enough with the theatrics!”_ Keith screamed into the radio. _“I can’t hold on much longer!”_

At that same moment Takara’s voice boomed: _“HAYATO, IF YOU ALLOW MY SON TO DIE I WILL HAVE YOU COURT MARTIALED!_ ” 

Hayato didn’t even have to give the Atlas the command. Moving smoothly and as though the black hole didn’t impact her, the Atlas swept in and plucked the two robot lions out of harm’s way. She floated a good distance away and then, as if finding a good spot, sat in mid outer space. 

_“Lions!”_ The Atlas cooed. _“I want a flying robot lion for Christmas!”_ She swung the lions about as though they were toy airplanes; Keith and Shiro’s cries for help filled the radio. 

“Atlas! Thank you for saving my son and son-in-law, but enough with the absurdities!” Hayato ordered. 

One barfing Shirogane was bad enough.

⁂ 

Keith and Shiro rested in the sickbay, both exhausted.

“I can’t exactly count this as the worst Christmas I’ve had,” Shiro said. “There was that year when I was dead.” 

Keith gripped his hand. “That was nothing short of a miracle, Shiro.” 

The doors slid open and in walked Hayato holding a tray. Half bionic from head to toe, his face wasn’t as robotic as Keith remembered at the dinner party. Hayato settled himself beside them and handed each a glass of eggnog.

“Apologies for how things went earlier today,” he said. “If I hadn’t angered you, you wouldn’t have stormed off and almost died.” He raised his glass. “Perhaps we can try this again?”


End file.
